Small Signs
by Stargazer at Moonlight
Summary: Follows Careful Repairs. A little bit of flirting, Shockwave-style, with the prompting of minor injuries.


Frenzy and Rumble limped into the lab where the weapon was being built and over to Soundwave, where he was working on some of the delicate wiring that Shockwave had instructed him to do for him. It was a delicate task that the larger mech had told him would take him joors longer than it would the communications mech. The explanation was believable, though was probably also brought on by the fact that the scientist was unable to allow someone that could be an asset to go to waste.

His attention drawn from the weapon and the design sheet, he turned worried optics on the twins, reaching across the bond with them to ask what was wrong. His answer came in the form of annoyed grumbling from both of the young mechlings as they detailed the abrupt end to their sparring match that was brought about by Ratbat when the little glitchling had flew right into the middle of the match. Neither had been expecting such an action and had tried to keep from injuring either the boltbat or themselves. They had succeeded in the one goal, but not so much in the other.

"So, can you fix it?" Rumble finally asked after they had finished their rambling rant about the young animal-frame symbiont. "Or do we need to connect to be fixed?"

Soundwave crouched and lifted them to either hip, just like he had done since they were first frame sparklings, so he could carry them over to the nearest berth and set them down. On closer examination, he frowned slightly. The repair was not truly something he was experienced with and was normally left to his own systems for his other symbionts, but he knew that the mechlings would hate to be required to stay within their docks for so long. They both enjoyed their freedom too much to consent to such an action.

"I can attempt it," he murmured quietly to them as his blast mask pulled back into his helm. "Would you prefer that I not?"

None of the three noticed that the scientist had looked over to see what was going on as soon as the doors had opened and had been unable to look away from the carrier-host and his young mech-kin's interactions. The communications mech had to have been a Carrier before considering the ease with which he handled the two, though there was no indication that he had any sparklings currently, which was a pity. Sparklings were some of the most adorable things that had ever graced Cybertron's surface and they were also the future of the planet. The fact that he did not have any with him considering his age meant that it was likely he had lost them sometime since they had separated.

"Would you like for me to gather the tools?" he asked, rising from his seat and moving towards his supply closet. The repair was relatively easy to accomplish, from what he could see. The shocked 'o' of the carrier-host's mouth was almost more than he could bear seeing right then, both because those lips were sinfully designed and because he could imagine them slipping around the girth of his spike. That, however, was not something he should be thinking of when the smaller mech was so concerned about his symbionts.

"Soundwave: unable to perform repairs."

That knowledge brought him up short as he had assumed that the carrier-host had dealt with all of the repairs his symbionts required. Tentatively, he offered, "Would you like for me to walk you through the procedure?"

His visor lit up in excitement, but he did not answer without looking towards the two mechlings for their consent. The two debated between themselves silently for a few long moments before turning back to their host and nodding shortly.

"Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy: would appreciate instruction."

The repairs went surprisingly fast after the decision was made and the two mechlings were soon up and running out of the lab, mischievous grins plastered across their faces. It brought a deep sigh from the navy mech's vents that prompted Shockwave to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. The feel of that smooth armor, though, was something he really needed to avoid in the future since he was only tempted to spin him around and push the smaller mech down on the berth that they were standing next to. It was not appropriate though, unless a Carrier had already accepted the suit of the mech that was doing the pushing. The small smile that was turned his way did nothing to clear those thoughts from his helm either. His hand lightly dragged down the other's backstruts as he moved off – an action calculated to appear unintentional if it was an unwanted advance or appear to be a flirtatious gesture if his interest was returned.


End file.
